vanitasfandomcom-20200213-history
Eskil Friarsson
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' Ginger (so orange it is almost laughable), shaved on the sides with it being longer and swept to the side on top. Skin: Fair Eyes: Brown Height: 6’3” Weight: 200 lbs Noticeable Features: Has several scars across his body from fights, most notably the ones running up his back, those beneath his pecs and the one through his right eyebrow. Also covered in tattoos of various runes and mythological creatures from the neck down. Personality Gregarious and loud is a good way to sum Eskil up. When he’s not talking he’s either sleeping or eating, though sometimes he speaks even during those moments. He’s brash and uncouth. However, he is a good man to have at a party. Often successful in livening up the space around him. Though he takes up a lot of space, and ironically enough with his choice of fighting style when things get dirty. Eskil is a very patient man and rather kind one (though, everything is relative). Exhibiting a tendency to bottle things such as anger and grief up only to then release them in a fight. Effectively losing himself for just a moment in the process. Considering the work he does this disconnect is rather useful. He has earned a reputation of being efficient and uncaring about who the target is. Eskil is a friendly man, Ezekiel has rent to pay. On the flip side, he is also rather prideful, thus making him meticulous when it comes to his work. He doesn’t take criticism very well. Still, it is often very hard to conclude what Eskil is actually thinking as he covers most of his emotions with a veil of jokes and laughter. Something not very desirable when it comes to him participating in important decisions. Still, he’s often charming enough to talk himself out of whatever trouble he finds himself in. Some say it’s a facade he puts up, but what do they know? Abilities * Ambidextrous * Very physically strong * Capable fighter with primitive methods (knives, etc) and a decent marksman * Very socially competent, can talk his way out of most things * Great knowledge of the supernatural (mostly how to kill them) History Born as the tenth of thirteen children of one mother in a fundamentalist mormon community living isolated in rural Utah, Eskil was one of a whopping 46 children in a family with four mothers and one father. Originally he was named Eleanor and had a relatively normal childhood. Being born a girl, Eleanor’s path in life was set in stone from the get-go. There was no question that she would one day become a wife and a mother and serve the prophet or whatever. Eleanor never listened much to it, instead standing out as a troublemaker who became routinely and harshly punished by her elders. Generally it’s not a time Eskil likes to look back on. When asked about his origins he simply states that he grew up in the appalachian mountains in Kentucky. Which he did, from the age of twelve until he was twenty. How he got there is not something he wishes to conversate about, but he’s glad to talk about how he learned how to drive a stick, avoid pill addiction, and how to hunt and recognize werewolves. When he transitioned from Eleanor to Eskil isn’t something he’s comfortable with sharing, nor does he really care much. As far as he’s concerned he’s always been Eskil just in another version. Just don’t ask what he’s got in his pants unless you’re willing to buy him dinner first. Before moving to New York, he lived in Los Angeles for a while and made acquaintances with the local nightlife (both supernatural and human) while working as a bouncer. It’s also where he began learning how to hunt vampires (and the occasional magician) after having ended up sleeping on the couch of an elderly hispanic woman who was a devout catholic and absolutely terrifying retired supernatural bounty hunter. It sounds like a story he made up while on acid, yes. But he insists it’s true. And no, he doesn’t want to give further details. Anonymity and all that. Either way he soon found himself in New York, working as a bouncer while running some “errands” under the name Ezekiel on the side. Having garnered a reputation for accepting the requests that other hunters refuse, as well as for the skill he performs them with. It is advisable to pay him well though as highest bidder always wins in his world - no matter who they may be.